<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Power by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141317">Star Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Zombieland Saga (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Androids, Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Canon Trans Character, Crossover, Cute, Feel-good, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender Issues, Humor, Idols, Interspecies Awkwardness, Robots, Singing, Sneaking Out, Transgender, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wholesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking off from the mansion, Hoshikawa Lily takes her online friendship with Roboppy offline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ai | Ignis &amp; Roboppy, Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Roboppy, Gou Takeo &amp; Hoshikawa Lily, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star Power</p>
<p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of <em>Zombie Land Saga</em> or <em>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</em>.</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>Sneaking off from the mansion, Hoshikawa Lily takes her online friendship with Roboppy offline.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their producer may shout her down if she wasn’t asleep with the others, but since Franchouchou had skirted exposure before and in a much more dangerously revealing heart stopper back when they were Green Face and Tae’s head got detached from her neck, Lily layered up and snuck by Romero.</p>
<p>Sakura, Yugiri, Ai, Junko, and Tae were great. Saki too (after she stopped laughing at how manly Lily’s deadname was). They all accepted her. Nonetheless, she’d been dying (okay, she was already dead) to meet someone like her.</p>
<p>Though she couldn’t reach out, Lily ached for Pappy to take her to the heavy machinery museum again.</p>
<p>Her internet convos with her new friend included this dear wish. He told his saga and gave his word he wouldn’t tell hers.</p>
<p>When she made it to the park on foot…</p>
<p>Magical hit! They could be twins!</p>
<p>The blue hair. The star-colour eyes. Their obviously dazzling taste in oversized pullovers.</p>
<p>She, the girl born a boy.</p>
<p>He, the boy built a girl.</p>
<p>“Roboppy-chan?” Lily checked, even if unnecessary.</p>
<p>“Yes, su! And you’re…Lily-chan?”</p>
<p>Lily’s revival as a zombie guaranteed she’d stay her ideal self. The hate of growing up that triggered her death? Totes gone!</p>
<p>An AI/robot, Roboppy wouldn’t put on any years either.</p>
<p>“You can eat?”</p>
<p>Whereas she needed Hollywood makeup to pass for human, he didn’t, and bought them dried squid.</p>
<p>“Not really, su.”</p>
<p>She giggled watching him struggle with it, not out of malice, but the inherent comedy of an android figuring out food.</p>
<p>They spent a good half hour undisturbed, Lily talking about Mommy; Roboppy, about his old master, whose room he vacuumed.</p>
<p>The team van rolled up. Of course Kotaro was onto her clandestine event and came for the idol!</p>
<p>“GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I have to go go go!” Lily bowed and jogged to the van.</p>
<p>Over-the-top bosses. Another thing they had in common!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>